


Rhyme Schemes

by everything_rhymes



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everything_rhymes/pseuds/everything_rhymes
Summary: To switch bodies successfully, you need the right metaphor.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Rhyme Schemes

The third attempt at switching bodies didn’t work, either.  
  
Aziraphale sighed. “We’re too end-stopped.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Poetry, my dear. When the meaning of a line is self-contained, it’s end-stopped; when the meaning runs into the next line, it’s enjambed. We need to enjamb.”  
  
“Sounds like the M1. Which is NOT my fault.”  
  
Aziraphale ignored that. “Let’s try again.”  
  
“Wait. What about rhyme?”  
  
“Rhyme?”  
  
“1930. You accused me of inventing free verse, then went on about form and meaning and rhyme transforming meaning.”  
  
Aziraphale’s face lit up. “Of course! It’s the _transformation_ we need.”  
  
Crowley grinned. “Right. Forget traffic jams. We rhyme.”


End file.
